Aunque no te vea
by Eliorah
Summary: -DESCONTINUADO-
1. Encuentro

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero la trama de este fanfic es toda mía.

**Summary:** Siempre había pensado que era algo extraño e incluso imposible enamorarse de alguien que nunca había visto y que, tal vez, jamás vería, hasta que lo conoció. Realmente lo amaba, él había cautivado su corazón, demostrándole que se puede amar a ciegas, en la oscuridad. SasuSaku/AU

**Advertencias: **Fanfic AU, SasuSaku, con un poco de otras parejas. Lemons más adelante, muerte de algunos personajes secundarios, intento de violación, intento de asesinato, algunas palabrotas y algo de OoC en los personajes principales. Si eres fan de Karin y Sai esto no te agradará ¬¬u. Creo que eso es todo

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Mis fics únicamente los publico aquí y en fanfic. Es bajo el nick de "rioko uchiha".

* * *

**·:****A**u**n**q**u**e** n**o** t**e** v**e**a****:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

Capítulo I: Encuentro

.

.

.

Las blancas cortinas se agitaban sutilmente, bailando con el viento. El sol ya se colaba por la ventana entreabierta, anunciando así que era un nuevo día e iluminando a la persona que aún dormía despreocupadamente en su mullida cama. Se giró bajo las sábanas y la luz le dio de lleno en el rostro, aún así no despertaba, ni siquiera dio indicios de sentir la luz sobre sus ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente al ritmo de su pacífica respiración, su sedoso cabello rosado se hallaba desparramado por la almohada y su nívea piel cremosa daba la impresión de ser sumamente suave.

.

Minutos después el reloj despertador que se encontraba en la mesita al lado de la cama comenzó a sonar, la joven frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el molesto ruido que interrumpía súbitamente sus sueños. Se removió incómoda sobre el colchón hasta que fue consciente que, irremediablemente, tenía que levantarse de una buena vez. Soltando un suspiro de resignación abrió los ojos, revelando su hermoso color verde jade y toda la inocencia que irradiaban. Estiró un brazo en dirección al reloj, sin voltear a mirarlo, tanteó la superficie de la mesa hasta encontrarlo finalmente y apagó la dichosa alarma. Oprimió un botón y el aparato digo, con su voz pregrabada, la hora.

.

—Ocho y treinta de la mañana—musitó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

.

Se sentó sobre la cama con parsimonia y dejó que un bostezo escapase de sus rojizos labios mientras se estiraba un poco. Con algo de pereza se levantó, cuidadosamente buscó su ropa, que estaba preparada desde la noche anterior sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta del baño, y fue a darse una ducha para empezar el día.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Casi habiendo pasado media hora, la chica de cabellos rosa bajó por la escalera, tomada del pasamanos de ésta. Su cara continuaba mostrándose casi inexpresiva, hasta el punto de parecer triste. Iba vestida con unos sencillos jeans azulados, una blusa de un rosa muy oscuro y unas cómodas pantuflas, su pelo se veía aun húmedo por la reciente ducha que se había dado.

Mientras descendía lentamente comenzó a escuchar algo en la planta baja, al ir llegando ahí cada vez ese sonido se hacía más nítido para ella, pronto supo que se trataba del televisor de la sala de estar. Sabía de antemano quien se encontraba allí. Oyó como esa persona apagaba el TV, seguramente al verla al pie de la escalera.

.

—Ohayô, Sakura—la saludó una voz femenina ya muy conocida por ella. La aludida escuchó el golpeteo de los zapatos de la chica acercándose a ella.

.

—Ohayô, Ino—contestó la pelirrosa, sonriendo amablemente.

.

—Ya te habías tardado ¿Eh?—mencionó la rubia al llegar frente a ella, la otra chica sonrió como disculpa—Nah, qué más da. Ven, ya hice el desayuno—anunció.

.

La Yamanaka tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó consigo directo a la cocina para poder comer juntas esa mañana. La Haruno simplemente se dejó llevar por su amiga.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

—Oye, Sakura…Cambia esa cara, ¿Acaso no te gusta mi comida?—preguntó en un tono de juego a la vez que hacía un puchero fingido.

.

—¿Hum?—emitió la mencionada, como saliendo de un trance—Ah, lo siento. Claro que no cerdita, todo está muy rico—dijo sonriendo y comenzando a comer nuevamente.

.

—Bueno, así me gusta, nee—habló Ino. Observó a su amiga desayunando, su mirada azul se volvió algo melancólica al ver la vista perdida de la ojiverde y su rostro sombrío. Con una mueca de ligera preocupación se puso a pensar en algo para distraerla un poco—¡Ya sé!

.

—¿Qué pasa?—inquirió desconcertada la Haruno, sin levantar la mirada.

.

—¡Hoy iremos de compras! ¿Qué te parece? Hace días que no salimos por ahí juntas—propuso felizmente, tratando de contagiarle aunque sea un poco de su efusividad a la pelirrosa.

.

—Aah, de acuerdo—aceptó sin muchos ánimos, Ino se decepcionó un poco—. Pero… ¿Para qué? ¿No tienes suficiente ropa ya, cerda?

.

—¡Anda! Lo sé, que no es para mí, sino para ti. Ya necesitas ropa nueva, frentona—alegó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

.

—Si tú lo dices.

.

—No se hable más—exclamó la Yamanaka alegremente, se levantó de la silla y empezó a recoger los platos vacíos de ambas—Yo ya estoy lista, y tú estás bien así. Sólo iré por tus sandalias ¿Nee?—explicaba mientras ponía los trastes en el fregadero—¡Ya regreso!—dijo antes de salir de la cocina y correr hacia la habitación para buscar los zapatos.

.

Sakura se quedó sola, sentada en el comedor. Sonrió tristemente y cerró los ojos. Había aceptado ir de compras no porque quisiera, sino porque sabía que a Ino le encantaba hacerlo y ella no quería amargarle todos los días a su amiga, era suficiente con todo lo que esa loca rubia ya había hecho por ella y por lo menos en algo debía corresponderle. Recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba ir a las tiendas también, pero ahora…

.

…No la divertía ni emocionaba en ningún sentido.

.

Se deshizo de su mueca de tristeza al escuchar los pasos apresurados de su amiga al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse nuevamente a la cocina. No quería preocuparla todavía más.

.

—Saku, nos iremos caminando. Ya sabes, tienes que hacer ejercicio, ¡Estás muy gorda!—la picó Ino, riendo. Sakura se puso los zapatos.

.

—Ja. Ja. Eso quisieras, cerda—la retó la Haruno frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín de "enojo". Ambas chicas salieron entre risas de la casa.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Las horas habían pasado volando, Sakura debía admitir que no había sido _tan_ malo ir a las tiendas, el problema es que Ino parecía no cansarse jamás y ella en cambio quería que terminara pronto. Cuando finalmente la cerdita se hartó de tanto recorrer las tiendas salieron del centro comercial y comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad por las calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio con algunas bolsas de ropa en las manos. Como el día estaba tan bonito Ino sugirió quedarse un rato en un parque cercano a casa, Sakura no puso objeción alguna y así lo hicieron. Se sentaron en una banca a la sombra de unos frondosos cerezos, sintiendo como el viento jugaba con el cabello de las dos, escuchando el cantar de las aves y algunas risillas infantiles a lo lejos.

.

—Aah, que bueno que es sábado—expresó Ino estirando los brazos para desentumecerlos—Que alegría no tener que ir a la mugre universidad hoy y poder salir un rato—seguía diciendo mientras sonreía, luego miró a su alrededor y su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Además el día está precioso ¿Nee?

.

—Ojalá yo pudiera saberlo—murmuró lastimeramente la pelirrosa, tenía la cabeza gacha. Ino abrió los ojos repentinamente, dándose cuenta de su error.

.

—Oye, frontudita… N-no te pongas así—empezó a decir la ojiazul, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. El rostro de Ino se contrajo en una mueca de angustia—_"¡Pero qué estúpida que soy! Tremenda metedura de patas que hice. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decir algo así?"_—se auto-reprendió.

.

—No te preocupes, cerdita… No pasa nada ¿Vale?—dijo Sakura, tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarla, aunque su sonrisa era claramente simulada e Ino lo notó con facilidad.

.

—Sakura—llamó con seriedad la Yamanaka y de un momento a otro la abrazó. Sakura se vio sorprendida por ese gesto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—No finjas conmigo, por favor. Yo sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando y sé cuanto te afecta todo esto… Sé también que lo haces sólo para no preocuparme, pero piensa en ti, no en mí y desahógate. Además… me preocupas mucho más así, amiga.

.

—I-Ino… _sniff_…—Sakura no lo soportó más y se aferró con fuerza a su amiga en busca de alivio y protección, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por su rostro.

.

—Ssh… tranquila, Sakura. Yo estoy aquí contigo ¿Si? No te preocupes—la consolaba.

.

Ino comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su amiga con el objetivo de reconfortarla y darle el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, la sentía temblar ligeramente entres sus brazos por el llanto. La Yamanaka se aguantó las ganas de llorar también, le rompía el corazón ver sufrir así a su "hermana".

.

Aún podía recordar lo feliz que era Sakura antes que todo esto sucediera, antes de que la luz se fuera de sus ojos y se sumergiera irreparablemente en la más profunda oscuridad, sin esperanzas de salir algún día. Si, hace poco más de dos años Sakura había perdido la vista por una extraña enfermedad congénita. Al principio su madre: Yushiko Haruno, se encargaba de cuidarla cuando quedó ciega, sin embargo hace un par de meses la señora Haruno había fallecido, ya que siempre había sido una mujer muy enfermiza y delicada, dejando completamente sola a Sakura. Ino se acordaba perfectamente cuanto había llorado su amiga por la pérdida de su madre. Fue cuando se ofreció a ser ella quien la cuidaría en adelante, no quería dejar a su amiga Sakura sola en esos momentos tan difíciles de su vida.

.

Como Ino lo esperaba, Sakura aquella vez se había negado a aceptar que ella se encargara de atenderla, alegando que no quería ser una "carga" para ella, pero la rubia insistió hasta, finalmente, convencerla, Sakura era como una hermana para ella y nunca la dejaría a su suerte. Además como su ceguera era tan reciente no podía hacer muchas cosas aún, no trataba de decir que fuera una inútil, claro que no. Lógicamente la joven Haruno había tenido que dejar sus estudios y todavía no aprendía la escritura de las personas desprovistas de visión: El braille. Ino la ayudaba cocinando, limpiando la casa de Sakura, a la cual se había mudado para poder estar cuidándola la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, también le preparaba la ropa que usaría al día siguiente cada noche, le servía de guía al andar por la calle y le leía algo algunas veces.

.

—Y-yo… Yo no sé como… _sniff…_Pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, Ino—dijo en un hilo de voz.

.

—No digas eso, frontudita—habló la rubia mientras abrazaba a su amiga y le hablaba dulcemente para que se calmara— Te he dicho mil veces que lo hago de corazón, no me molesta, yo quiero ayudarte amiga… Con que me digas gracias me basta, no seas tontita.

.

—Muchas gracias, Ino— respondió, estaba más tranquila y ya había dejado de sollozar.

.

—Eso, tranquila— le susurró sonriendo la ojiazul. Unos instantes después soltó el agarre y buscó unos pañuelos en su bolso para secar las lágrimas de Sakura—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿Eh? ¡Para eso estoy!—la animó, se puso más contenta al ver sonreír a la ojiverde—Jo, ya hasta pareces mi hija por como te cuido—bromeó mientras secaba su rostro.

.

—Si, tienes razón—concordó la pelirrosa, soltando inevitablemente una risita. Ino sonrió.

.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor irnos a casa ya ¿Qué dices?—propuso, Sakura simplemente asintió.

.

Ino se levantó de la banca tomando la mano de Sakura para ayudarla, con su otra mano la rubia tomó las bolsas de ropa, que no eran muchas, y juntas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la residencia Haruno. En el camino la Yamanaka no paró de parlotear, intentando hacer reír con sus ocurrencias a la pelirrosa, consiguiéndolo la gran mayoría de las veces, le gustaba entretenerla.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo con toda normalidad. Cierto día por la tarde, Ino tenía el día libre, no obstante, y muy a su pesar, debía ir a buscar información a la biblioteca para una clase. Miró a Sakura sentada en el sofá de la sala, el equipo de sonido estaba encendido y la pelirrosa escuchaba música, era una de las pocas cosas que la divertía ahora. Ino pensó un momento, no quería dejar sola en casa a Sakura, así que pensó que no sería mala idea llevarla consigo a la universidad hoy ¿Qué problema podría causar?

.

Le pidió a Sakura que fuera con ella a la biblioteca y ella no se negó. Ambas chicas subieron al automóvil de la rubia y ésta empezó a conducir por las calles rumbo a su facultad.

.

Pronto llegaron al lugar deseado, Ino aparcó y las dos muchachas entraron al amplio edificio. Un rato más tarde, Sakura e Ino se preparaban para marcharse cuando, al devolver los libros que había usado, la Yamanaka se encontró con Tsunade-sama, la Rectora de la facultad y ésta le dijo que debía hablar con ella. La ojiazul se sintió algo preocupada, pensando en lo peor ¿Será que iban a reprenderla por alguna cosa? No, no había hecho nada malo, así que no debía temer ¿O si?. Aunque no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, era muy reconocido el fuerte temperamento de aquella voluptuosa rubia de coletas.

.

La chica de ojos azules se giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Sakura.

.

—¿Pasa algo, Ino?—preguntó la ojiverde al percibir la voz femenina de Tsunade, desconocida para ella.

.

—Eeh, si. No te preocupes, no es nada. Espera aquí, que no me tardo mucho—dijo la ojiazul—No te muevas de aquí, ¿Si?—agregó antes de irse con Tsunade.

.

—Eh, si—respondió Sakura a su amiga que se alejaba.

.

Varios minutos más tarde. Sakura zapateaba nerviosamente contra el piso, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Ino la había dejado ahí sola y estaba cansada. No era muy paciente que digamos, además que empezaba a sentirse rendida por estar ahí de pie durante tantos minutos. Seguro que Ino estaba lo bastante alterada como para dejarla allí y no en una silla. Que cerda más descuidada. Sakura escuchaba muy pocas voces a su alrededor, eran a penas débiles murmullos, claro, era obvio pues estaba en una silenciosa biblioteca.

.

Inner Sakura: ¡Shannaro! Ya me duelen mis pobre piernas ¡Mataré a esa cerda cuando regrese!

.

—"_Ino me dijo que no me moviera"_—pensó la ojiverde, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados—_"¡Pero ya estoy cansada!"_—frunció ligeramente el ceño, era incómodo oír como a veces alguna persona pasaba cerca de ella—_"Jo, ¡Qué más da! Me moveré un poco de éste sitio, si… No creo que pase nada por eso"_

.

Decidida a desobedecer aunque sea una vez a Ino, Sakura se movió unos cuantos pasos, sintiéndose más sosegada y logrando aliviar sus piernas levemente entumecidas, sin embargo, para su desgracia, terminó chocando contra alguien que pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas, ¿Acaso estás ciega, tonta?!—chilló molesta una chica, a lo lejos Sakura pudo oír como alguien la callaba con un "¡Sh!".

.

—"_Si"_—pensó la Haruno—Gomen nasai—se disculpó la pelirrosa apenada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

.

—Cállate, retrasadita pelo de chicle— escupió con desdén la otra joven. Sakura se estremeció sutilmente al escuchar su desprecio.

.

—Karin, ya basta— habló de repente una nueva voz, esta vez se trataba de un chico y sonaba molesto. Él estaba detrás de Sakura.

.

—¿Eh? Pero…pero ¡Yo no hice nada!, ella…—contestó a decir chica, pero él la interrumpió otra vez.

.

—Lárgate—ordenó simplemente él. La pelirrosa escuchó claramente como la otra muchacha gruñía por lo bajo y se alejaba a grandes zancadas, seguro estaba muy enojada—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el joven.

.

—S-si gracias—respondió rápidamente la ojiverde.

.

—Bien-dijo él, al chico le pareció extraño que ella no volteara a mirarlo, así que se puso frente a ella. Él abrió los ojos ligeramente al darse cuenta que la mirada de la pelirrosa se mantenía completamente fija al frente, fue cuando lo entendió—_"Es…ciega"_—pensó él—_"Maldita Karin"_—agregó frunciendo el entrecejo―Bueno, ¿Cómo te llamas?

.

—Sakura Haruno—respondió la pelirrosada.

.

—¿Sakura?... Es un nombre bonito- admitió el muchacho, sin pensar.

.

—Gracias—se sonrojó tenuemente por el halago—Tú tienes una voz muy bonita—dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

.

-¿Eh?—él se vio impresionado por lo que ella dijo―. Nadie me había dicho algo así nunca…Gracias—semi sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

.

—Y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?—indagó la chica.

.

—Hmph… Sasuke Uchiha. Un gusto conocerte, Sakura- contestó el pelinegro.

.

—Igualmente—afirmó ella.

.

—…―Sasuke notó que ella se sentía incómoda―¿Quieres sentarte?—inquirió, ella asintió—Aquí cerca hay una mesa, ven—dijo el chico tomándola suavemente del brazo. Sakura sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al entrar en contacto con la piel del moreno. Él la llevó hasta la silla y luego se sentó frente a ella— Y… ¿Con quién has venido?—preguntó, le parecía raro que estuviera sola ahí.

.

—Con mi amiga Ino, pero una señora… Tsunade—dijo recordando el nombre—, quería hablar con ella y se fueron juntas. Dijo que no tardaría—respondió la ojiverde.

.

—¿Ino Yamanaka?—la chica asintió— Ah, la conozco.

.

—¿De veras?

.

―Si, está en mi clase—contestó.

.

Por más extraño que le resultase a Sasuke, pronto se vio charlando con esa chica de cabello rosa con mucha fluidez, pasaron los minutos y se sentía muy cómodo con ella, lo atribuyó a que, como ella no podía verlo, no lo asfixiaba como las demás chicas que parecían querer siempre saltar a su cuello o que coqueteaban estúpidamente con él. Ella era diferente. Hablaban de cosas de poca relevancia, pero a pesar de ello no se sentía aburrido ni harto con la conversación. Eso si que era raro viniendo de él, pero no le tomó importancia y continuó concentrándose en la plática.

.

Sakura se sentía muy cómoda al hablar con ese chico, a penas acababa de conocerlo, pero sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida y no podía parar de hablar con él. Le agradaba, había sido tan amable con ella y la había defendido de aquella chica odiosa, mas no lo hacía por lastima, su voz no sonaba como la de otras personas que hablaban con ella, odiaba que le tuvieran lástima. Pero él no era así, era diferente a los demás y eso le gustaba, la trataba como a cualquier persona normal, sin pena por ella o burla por su incapacidad.

.

Sakura estaba tan entretenida que le pareció muy pronto cuando Ino apareció, la pobre rubia había llegado casi corriendo, preocupada por haber dejado a Sakura tanto tiempo allí sola. Tsunade-sama la había llevado a su oficina para hablar seriamente con ella, a causa de su reciente descenso en sus calificaciones, Ino quería que acabara pronto, pero la rubia de ojos marrones la sermoneó por largo rato y no la dejó salir de su despacho hasta que no le diera una buena razón para no estudiar. Además, con lo temperamental que era la rectora no podía contradecirla si apreciaba su vida, así que tuvo que quedarse hasta que terminó de reprenderla.

.

—Discúlpame por tardar tanto, Sakura—dijo entrecortadamente la rubia, algo cansada por casi llegar corriendo. Aún no había reparado en la presencia de Sasuke.

.

—No te preocupes Ino, además he estado hablando con Sasuke-kun—tranquilizó con una sonrisa la Haruno.

.

—¿Sasuke?—repitió con ambas cejas enarcadas, miró al pelinegro—Ah, hola Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo estás?—saludó la ojiazul, riendo nerviosamente—Gomen, no te había visto.

.

—No hay problema—respondió él con voz monótona.

.

—Bueno, Sakura, es hora de irnos—dijo la rubia.

.

—Si, espera un momento—pidió la pelirrosa—Adiós, Sasuke-kun. Fue agradable conocerte y gracias por todo—se despidió, pero antes de que se levantase él dijo:

—¿Me das tu número de teléfono? ¿O quieres deshacerte de mí?—su voz tenía un ápice de diversión, Sakura rió por lo bajo.

.

—Claro que te lo doy—dijo con algo de risa aún y él sólo se limitó a sonreír.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Ino conducía en silencio camino a la casa de Sakura, no podía sacar de su cabeza el encuentro con Sasuke y no dejaba de impresionarla el hecho de que él hubiera hablado tanto tiempo con la pelirrosa y con tanta naturalidad, como si la conociera desde hace mucho. Era bien sabido que él era muy poco sociable y a penas le hablaba a un pequeño grupo de personas, no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, mucho menos de chicas, puesto que no lo dejaban ni respirar. Además, en muchas ocasiones, no les contestaba a las personas extrañas que le llamaban, simplemente emitía un monosílabo. Era bastante arisco y no confiaba en casi nadie. Su grupo de amigos era algo reducido. Pero, a pesar de todo eso, era uno de los chicos más populares de toda la universidad, que ironía.

.

La rubia miró de soslayo a la pelirrosa, la cual miraba fijamente al frente como era usual. No soportó más tiempo el estar callada y habló:

.

—No puedo creer que Sasuke-kun platicara contigo—dijo aún impresionada.

.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó extrañada la pelirrosa en el asiento del copiloto, con la vista fija al frente como siempre.

.

—Él no habla casi con nadie, es raro que lo haga—respondió la rubia—… Jo, ¡Le debiste caer muy bien!-agregó.

.

—¿Eso crees?—dijo casi para sí la Haruno. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus rosáceos labios.

.

_A partir de ese momento su vida cambiaría…_

_._

… _Y no podía si quiera imaginar cuanto._

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Bueno, he decidido editar el fic… jejeje, me ha costado un poco decidirme ya que era el primero que hice y bueno u.u me da algo de penita cambiarlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, lo han criticado mucho y no quiero que eso suceda, le tengo mucho cariño al fic y quiero que sea un fanfic decente y mejor de lo que era n.n. Agradezco a las personas que lo han criticado y me han ayudado a mejorar.

Para los que ya han leído este fic… quien sabe… tal vez decida alargarlo jojojojo ya veremos que pasa XD

Y para los que lo leen por primera vez, espero que no les haya parecido aburrido ¡Les aseguro que se pondrá muuuuuy interesante con el transcurso de los capítulos! :D

¿¿¿¿¿Recibiré reviews por esto????? (Siiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Onegai!!! TOTu)

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

**εϊз)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(εϊз**


	2. ¿Sólo amistad?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Pero la trama de este fanfic es toda mía.

**Summary:** Siempre había pensado que era algo extraño e incluso imposible enamorarse de alguien que nunca había visto y que, tal vez, jamás vería, hasta que lo conoció a Él. Para Haruno Sakura el amor es ciego… Literalmente. SasuSaku/AU

**Nota:** Está prohibido tomar mis fanfics y publicarlos en otras páginas, ya sean metroflogs, fotologs, o lo que sea, no doy permiso a nadie. Mis fics únicamente los publico aquí y en fanfic. Es bajo el nick de "rioko uchiha".

_**N/A:**__ Dedicado a Kakii Chii! ;P_

* * *

**·:****A**u**n**q**u**e** n**o** t**e** v**e**a****:·**

**By: **Rioko001

* * *

Capítulo II: ¿Sólo Amistad?

.

.

.

_No podía haber lugar más hermoso y mágico que aquél. Sakura, con los ojos cerrados, elevó su fino rostro hacia el cielo azul y se regocijó con la tenue y cálida iluminación del sol primaveral, que se colaba entre las floridas ramas del cerezo que la cubría con su sombra. Sonrió ampliamente mientras la brisa revolvía su rosado cabello, haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas al escuchar que una refinada y dulce voz femenina la llamaba, así que volteó su rostro hacia su interlocutora, al verla, Sakura sonrió aún más si cabe._

_._

—_¿Sí, Okaa-san?—preguntó la joven._

_._

_**Observó**__ como la Señora Haruno le sonreía, sus ojos marrones se notaban alegres y su cabello, igualmente rosado, se mecía con el viento. Sakura estaba tan feliz de __**ver**__ a su madre allí, pues hace mucho que no hablaba con ella ¡Tenía tanto que contarle!_

_._

—_Tranquila, hija—le dijo suavemente, como si leyera sus pensamientos—, tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar. No te desesperes. —terminó, acariciando los cabellos de la chica de obres verdes._

_._

_Sakura simplemente asintió, cerró los ojos mientras su madre la atraía hacia sí y la mimaba en su regazo, acariciando maternalmente su cabeza. La muchacha entreabrió los ojos y miró el paisaje, era un enorme parque lleno de cerezos en flor, una lluvia de pétalos rosa danzaba con la brisa, el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto verde y algunas flores silvestres. Había otras familias disfrutando del panorama a lo lejos y niños corriendo por ahí. Sólo se podía respirar felicidad y paz._

_._

—_Okaa-san…—llamó en voz baja Sakura, la mujer de ojos chocolate emitió un sonido con la garganta que la chica interpretó como un "¿Si?" El semblante de la ojiverde se tornó algo triste de repente—¿Porqué… porqué me dejaste?_

_._

_Un sepulcral silencio se creó entre ellas, Sakura se incorporó para poder ver de frente el rostro de su madre y se dio cuenta que ésta le sonreía. La pelirrosa menor alzó ambas cejas sin llegar a entender lo que sucedía. Miró como Yushiko por un segundo desviaba la mirada en otra dirección y luego volvía a enfocarla sobre ella, sonriéndole más abiertamente._

_._

—_Yo nunca te dejaré sola, Sakura—le aseguró la mujer—, aunque no esté físicamente ahí, ten por seguro que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre te protegeré—hizo una corta pausa para secar las finas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de su hija—, además… tienes a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti a tu alrededor, no tienes porqué sentirte sola._

_._

_Yushiko terminó de hablar haciéndole una seña a Sakura para que voltease hacia atrás. La ojijade, intrigada, se giró para ver lo que su madre le mostraba._

_._

—_Sakura…_

_._

—"_Esa voz… No puede ser."—pensó la muchacha._

_._

_Esa voz le era inconfundible, no podía ser otra persona que Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada lentamente, desde los pies hacia arriba. Se sentía ansiosa por ver como lucía el chico, así que continuó con su escrutinio. Pero, para su desgracia, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su rostro, todo a su alrededor empezó a distorsionarse y a oscurecerse._

_._

—_¿Qu-Qué sucede? ¿Okaa-san?... ¡Okaa-san!—chilló al ver que Yushiko Haruno desaparecía frente a sus ojos, volteó hacia donde estaba Sasuke, mas él ya no estaba allí—¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Okaa-san! No me dejen…_

.

.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe solamente para encontrarse con la profunda oscuridad de todos los días. Decepcionada, secó el sudor que tenía en su frente, dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y que aun seguía bajo las sábanas de su cama. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se volvió a recostar sobre su mullida almohada. A ella le gustaba mucho soñar, ya que era el único momento en el cual podía "ver", además que podía compartir tiempo con su madre y eso la hacía sentir mejor, a pesar que fuera una simple ilusión.

.

Frunció ligeramente los labios. Lo que la extrañaba era que últimamente soñaba con otra persona… Con Sasuke, pues normalmente soñaba con personas conocidas como Yushiko e Ino. El problema era que siempre que estaba a punto de ver el rostro del Uchiha, despertaba.

.

Eso la intrigaba bastante, no entendía por que él tenía que aparecer en sus sueños.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Los meses fueron pasando con la mayor normalidad posible. Entre Sakura y Sasuke pronto se creó esa clase de conexión "especial", se volvieron muy amigos, puesto que realmente se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro. Obviamente, en los primeros días, el joven Uchiha no solía hablar demasiado, pero, con el transcurrir del tiempo, la pelirrosa fue consiguiendo que él se abriese con ella, hasta el punto de que podían pasar horas sin parar de conversar. Como ella no podía ir a visitarlo mucho, por obvias razones, él iba a su casa a verla cada vez que podía.

.

Por la tarde, un par de horas luego de almorzar, Sakura estaba tirada en el sofá de su sala mientras escuchaba su música favorita. Como había mencionado eso era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, la música siempre lograba relajarla, trasladarla a otro mundo en el que no había nada de que preocuparse, podía imaginar que cuando abriera los ojos todo estaría bien, aunque no fuera así. Escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre y eso hizo que se incorporara inmediatamente, oyó los pasos de Ino dirigirse a abrir. Pronto escuchó que la rubia regresaba y se encaminaba hacia ella.

.

—Frentona, Sasuke-kun está aquí—avisó la Yamanaka.

.

Ino elevó una de sus cejas al ver la emoción mal disimulada de Sakura y lo rápido que se puso de pie. Sin comentar nada, llevó a Sakura hasta la salida para dejarla con el Uchiha. La ojiazul observó a la pelirrosa y al chico marcharse en el auto de él. Cerró la puerta de la residencia Haruno con una sonrisa… Esa actitud de Sakura se le hacía bastante _peculiar_.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

—… Y todo el ramen cayó sobre su cabeza.

.

Sakura no aguantó más y soltó una pequeña carcajada, casi podía imaginarse al niño rubio-como lo había descrito el Uchiha- con un puñado de fideos encima, la escena se le hacía de lo más graciosa. Sasuke y ella se encontraban sentados en una banca de un bonito parque, el chico la había llevado ahí para tomar aire y charlar un poco sobre muchas cosas; por ejemplo de cómo les había ido en la semana, entre otras trivialidades. En esos momentos el pelinegro le contaba del día en que había conocido a su mejor amigo: un chico de su edad llamado Naruto Uzumaki, un gran fanático del ramen e hiperactivo a morir.

.

—¿Qué pasó luego?—indagó la chica cuando consiguió parar de reír.

.

—Se levantó y comenzó a chillar como poseso, diciendo que yo le había metido el pie y que por mi culpa había caído—respondió el moreno, entrecerrando los ojos al recordarlo. Sakura emitió una leve risita.

.

—¿Y qué hicieron?

.

—Pues…—se quedó callado un momento—… Comenzamos a pelear.

.

—¡Sólo tenían ocho años!—se impresionó la muchacha—¿No se lastimaron?

.

—No… Los golpes no fueron la gran cosa, además Iruka-sensei nos separó—le restó importancia—, lo extraño es que luego de eso nos hicimos amigos—agregó como si nada. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de la Haruno.

.

—Vaya, ustedes los chicos son… raros—opinó la de ojos verdes.

.

—Hmph, lo sé—admitió con una sonrisa irónica—¿Tú cómo conociste a Ino?—preguntó luego de una corta pausa, cambiando de tema.

.

Sakura guardó silencio unos instantes, el pelinegro la observó detenidamente a la espera de alguna reacción. El chico notó como ella sonreía distraídamente de pronto, él alzó una ceja ante esto. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba, ella empezó a hablar.

.

—Bueno, también nos conocimos a los ocho—inició, recordando aquél día—Ella me defendió de unas niñas que me molestaban todo el tiempo… hasta me hacían llorar en varias ocasiones.

.

Sasuke se quedó mudo, mirándola durante unos momentos. Frunció el ceño instintivamente por la molestia que le provocaba imaginarse que unas niñas tontas se burlaban de ella.

.

—¿Por qué lo hacían?—inquirió inexpresivamente, pero por dentro su enojo era palpable.

.

—Porque… porque tengo una frente… enorme.

.

El viento hizo sonar las hojas de los árboles cercanos mientras ambos jóvenes se sumergían en un profundo mutismo. El chico de cabellera negra azulada se quedó en blanco, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Miró el perfil de la pelirrosa que se hallaba a su lado, enfocó su oscura mirada en el rostro de ella. Bueno, es cierto que su frente era algo más grande de lo común, pero no le parecía lo suficiente como para que esas crías cabezas huecas se mofaran de ella.

.

—Hmph—emitió el azabache—En verdad es un poco grande, pero no es para tanto. No deberías hacer caso a ese tipo de comentarios.

.

—…—Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo, luego sonrió cálidamente sin poder evitarlo—Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

.

El Uchiha se limitó a contestar con uno de sus típicos monosílabos y de nuevo se quedaron en completo silencio. Se sentía un tanto extraño, pues no era usual en él decir ese tipo de cosas, mas las palabras habían salido repentinamente de sus labios sin poder contenerse. Dirigió sus obres ónice al frente y observó el parque, absorto. Recordó que había algo que quería preguntarle a Sakura desde hace mucho, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo, aunque parecía que éste podía ser un momento apropiado para ello. Lo meditó un poco hasta que decidió qué hacer.

.

—Disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero…—inició el moreno, vacilantemente.

.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun—el chico calló durante unos segundos, le era un tanto complicado decirlo.

.

—¿Desde cuándo eres… ciega? ¿Naciste así o…?—preguntó al fin. Ella no contestó de inmediato, era un poco incómodo hablar de eso.

.

-Pues… desde hace unos dos años, creo. Al principio mi madre cuidaba de mí, pero…—se entristeció al acordarse de aquello, pero no quería que Sasuke lo notara y se sintiera culpable, así que fingió—... ella falleció hace más o menos cuatro meses y desde entonces Ino me cuida.

.

—Vaya… Que amable de su parte. Es buena amiga—comentó el ojinegro, asombrado. La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun—llamó de repente, él hizo un sonido con la garganta que ella interpretó como un "¿si?" así que continuó hablando—¿Puedo…tocar tu rostro?— preguntó, sonrojándose sutilmente por la vergüenza.

.

—¿Eh?—emitió tontamente el joven, volteándose a mirarla, ella tenía la vista fija al frente, como siempre—… Claro—aceptó después.

.

—Sólo quiero saber si me doy una lejana idea de cómo eres—dijo, girándose hacia donde sabía que estaba él y levantando sus manos, buscando el rostro del muchacho. Él tomó las delicadas manos de la ojiverde y le ayudó a colocarlas sobre su cara.

.

Sakura palpó suavemente el rostro del Uchiha, distinguiendo cada rasgo con atención y cuidado, pudo percibir lo suave y lisa que era su piel. Posteriormente, pasó sus manos al cabello del chico.

.

—Tienes el cabello largo—musitó casi para sí la Haruno después de un lapso de silencio, aún con sus manos en el sedoso cabello negro de él.

.

—No mucho—mencionó él, mirándola fijamente. No era normal para él dejarse tocar así por alguien, como si lo acariciara, sin embargo debía admitir que no le molestaba que ella lo hiciera y eso era algo… curioso. Además, ni siquiera sabía porqué había aceptado.

.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo eres?—preguntó luego de una pausa en la que ninguno había dicho nada.

.

—¿Que cómo soy?—repitió, enarcando una de sus negras cejas.

.

—Sí, descríbete—pidió la dueña de la cabellera rosa. Él suspiró cansinamente.

.

—Bueno…mi cabello es negro al igual que mis ojos. De piel blanca y más alto que tú—pensó un momento—No sé que más decir—terminó, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

.

—Wow, menuda descripción—comentó divertida, soltando una risita. Sasuke sonrió inevitablemente.

.

Una de las cosas que le agradaban es que con ella podía darse el lujo de sonreír abiertamente, sin sentirse cohibido por ello.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el pequeño comedor de su casa, podía escuchar como la Yamanaka empezaba a servir el almuerzo de ambas mientras ella esperaba. Frunció ligeramente sus rosáceos labios, tal vez Ino podría sacarla de dudas.

.

—Oye, cerda—llamó la pelirrosa.

.

—¿Si, frentona?—preguntó la rubia, poniendo los platos en el comedor.

.

—Etto… ¿Me dices cómo es Sasuke-kun?—indagó dubitativa.

.

—Ay, Sakura—dijo casi en un suspiro la ojiazul, sentándose a la mesa—, no quiero que te pongas triste.

.

La Haruno juntó suavemente las cejas, sin entender a qué se refería su amiga.

.

—¿Acaso él es…feo?—se aventuró a preguntar, inocentemente. Pudo oír con claridad la sonora carcajada de Ino—¿Qué pasa?—interrogó, haciendo un mohín.

.

—Te equivocas, es todo lo contrario—contestó la rubia, divertida—¿Sabes? Él es el chico más popular de la universidad, aún siendo tan… antisocial. La gran mayoría de las chicas están locas por él.

.

—¿Tan lindo es?—cuestionó impresionada, elevando una ceja—¿No estarás exagerando como siempre, cerda?—acusó incrédula.

.

—No, claro que no. ¡Hablo en serio!—replicó indignada—Si incluso yo andaba tras él—admitió, la boca de Sakura se abrió formando una "o"—La verdad, lo molestaba demasiado, ahora que lo pienso debía serle muy fastidiosa. Un día se cansó y me dejó en claro que yo no era su tipo de chica… Al principio no quería entender, tú sabes lo obstinada que soy. Pero luego lo acepté.

.

—¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó atónita.

.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy con Shikamaru, como tú sabes… aunque admito que todavía pienso Sasuke-kun es muy lindo, pero claro que amo a mi Shika-kun—sonrió—… a pesar de ser un vago sin remedio—agregó entrecerrando los ojos y con voz seria.

.

—Sí, lo sé—expresó la ojiverde con una gotita anime resbalando por su frente—_"Como me gustaría ver a Sasuke-kun…más que otra cosa en el mundo"_—se ruborizó al percatarse del rumbo de sus pensamientos. Ino lo notó, pero se limitó a sonreír sin decir nada—_ "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto que siento cuando pienso en él?"_—se preguntó, no obteniendo una respuesta aún.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

—Oye, teme…

.

—¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi?—preguntó monótonamente el menor de los Uchihas, sin voltear a ver al rubio.

.

—Pues, tengo algo que contarte—dijo sonriendo algo nervioso mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mano.

.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto?—apuró el chico, el Uzumaki rió nerviosamente otra vez. Sasuke volteó a mirarlo al fin—¿Acaso quebraste algo?—dedujo, entornando los ojos.

.

—¡No! ¡No es eso, teme!—se defendió algo histérico.

.

—¿Entonces qué? Habla de una vez, dobe—apremió rodando los ojos.

.

—Verás… creo que estoy enamorado.

.

—¡hmph! ¿Acaso viste un pote gigante de ramen con un rótulo que decía "Gratis"?—se mofó.

.

—¿¡Dónde, dattebayo!?—interrogó con los ojos llenos de estrellas, Sasuke _casi_ se cae del sillón ante su estupidez—¡Digo, no!—reaccionó—Hablo de una chica, teme.

.

—¿En serio, dobe? ¿Y quién es la pobre víctima?—sonrió sarcásticamente, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

.

—Hinata Hyuuga—respondió como si soñara despierto, pero luego reaccionó—¿Porqué "Pobre víctima"?—inquirió confundido, rascándose la cabeza y con los ojos achinados.

.

—Hmph, baka—expresó simplemente el moreno a su tonto amigo.

.

—¡¿A quién le dices baka?!—refunfuñó el rubio.

.

—A ti ¿O acaso hay alguien más en esta casa, idiota?—respondió el pelinegro sin inmutarse.

.

—¡Argh! ¡Cállate Baka-suke!—gritó el chico rubio, Sasuke le propinó un zape—¡Ow~! ¿Ahora porqué me golpeas?—se quejó mientras se sobaba la cabeza adolorido.

.

—Concéntrate en el trabajo de una vez—ordenó el azabache, mirando al rubio con los ojos entrecerrados—, recuerda que este informe es para mañana.

.

—Es verdad, con tanta platica lo había olvidado—alegó riendo tontamente—Bien, a trabajar ¡Dattebayo!

.

Unos minutos más tarde…

.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban escribiendo el informe en silencio cuando, repentinamente, el Uzumaki emitió un grito y apuntó acusadoramente al moreno, el cual se giró a mirarlo con una de sus negras cejas arqueada.

.

—¡Ya entendí por qué dijiste eso! ¡Baka!—dijo molesto.

.

—¿Decir qué?—preguntó indiferentemente el Uchiha.

.

—¡Lo de "Pobre víctima"! ¡¡Eres un bastardo, Sasuke!!—contestó el rubio con una vena hinchada en la frente.

.

—"_¿Hasta este momento lo comprendió?"_—pensó, una gotita corrió por su cabeza. Puso los ojos en blanco, pidiendo paciencia— _"¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota?"_

_._

Aproximadamente una hora después, Naruto seguía en la residencia del Uchiha. Ya habían finalizado el trabajo que debían entregar en la universidad al día siguiente, ahora solamente estaban guardando los libros de texto, folletos y sus útiles. El chico de ojos azules miró de soslayo a su amigo, que apilaba unas carpetas, había algo con respecto al moreno que lo inquietaba y decidió que lo mejor sería preguntarle directamente de una buena vez para salir de dudas.

.

—Hey, Sasuke—llamó el rubio. El azabache volteó a verlo, esperando que siguiese—Te he notado muy raro últimamente, muy distraído… ¿Te pasa algo?

.

—No, no me pasa nada—contestó seriamente después de unos segundos.

.

—Ah, de acuerdo—aceptó el ojiazul—Bien, nos vemos mañana en clases, teme—se despidió efusivamente, como siempre.

.

—Sí, como sea. Adiós, usuratonkachi—respondió en tono neutral el moreno desde el sofá. El Uzumaki salió de la casa y el chico de cabellos rebeldes se quedó pensativo en su sitio.

.

Sasuke soltó un cansino suspiro, se echó hacia atrás en el mullido sillón y se dedicó a mirar el techo de esa estancia como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo. Lo que había dicho Naruto era cierto, últimamente estaba bastante distraído, en la universidad no prestaba la atención necesaria y eso lograba preocuparlo, ya que no quería bajar sus calificaciones, siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Ni él tenía idea de qué era exactamente.

.

Mientras cavilaba sobre el asunto, se tumbó en el sofá. Ahora que se daba cuenta, estos últimos días solía pensar mucho en Sakura, no entendía porqué, la chica simplemente no salía de su cabeza y eso le parecía extraño. ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Se preguntaba constantemente.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Jugó distraídamente con el bolígrafo entre sus blancos dedos. Ya había pasado más o menos una semana desde el día en que escribía aquél informe junto con Naruto. Había estado reflexionando todos los días y sólo había llegado a una conclusión… Le gustaba –mucho- Sakura Haruno y no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera se había percatado de cuando hubo ocurrido, solamente sabía que así era. Le había costado lo suyo averiguarlo, pues en lo que a los sentimientos respecta… él no sabía mucho que se diga. Además, también se le dificultaba un poco admitirlo, mas no podía negarlo a estas alturas.

.

Colocó el lapicero sobre su cuaderno y apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas mientras seguía pensando. Realmente, para él Sakura era única, nada que ver con las demás chicas que había conocido y, obviamente, no se refería a su ceguera. La pelirrosa poseía algo que le gustaba, aunque no sabría identificar con exactitud de qué se trataba. Físicamente le parecía _demasiado_ linda, si, pero también le gustaba su inocencia, su madurez y actitud infantil a la vez, tantas cosas que no terminaría de mencionarlas. En fin, ella era una persona auténtica y le gustaba _todo_ de ella.

.

Sin embargo, el azabachado temía que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él, muchas dudas e inseguridades llenaban sus pensamientos, puesto que _jamás_ había experimentado algo como esto. ¿Qué tal si sólo lo quería como amigo? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Preguntárselo a ella en persona no le sonaba muy sencillo, además ¿Acaso era posible amar a alguien al que nunca se ha visto?... ¿Y por qué mencionaba la palabra "Amar"? ¿Desde cuándo eso estaba en su diccionario?...

.

—¿Uchiha?...¡Uchiha!

.

—Eh?—articuló el pelinegro, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mirando a la profesora Anko, al cual acababa de nombrarlo—_ "¡Kuso! De nuevo distraído en clases"_

_._

—No sé que te pasa, eres tan buen alumno, pero ahora te distraes mucho—sermoneó la mujer de cabellos purpúreos.

.

—"_Hmph, dígame algo que no sepa"_—pensó el chico de cabello negro azulado mientras la Mitarashi proseguía con la clase.

.

----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----oOo----

.

Sakura se hallaba tirada en el sofá de su casa sin hacer nada mientras Ino estudiaba un rato en la mesa de la cocina. La rubia alzó la mirada y observó a la ojiverde que parecía estar en la Luna de tan pensativa que estaba. La Yamanaka sonrió, adivinando lo que le debía estar ocurriendo a su amiga.

.

La pelirrosa suspiró resignada por lo bajo. Sasuke no había llegado a visitarla desde hace días, pues el pobre muchacho estaba atareado realizando trabajos, informes, exposiciones y estudiando para los exámenes de su universidad que ya estaban acercándose, así que Sakura se aburría como una ostra en su casa, ya que Ino también tenía mucho que estudiar. Aunque la pelirrosa extrañaba mucho a Sasuke… tal vez demasiado.

.

Sakura ya había caído en cuenta de que le gustaba Sasuke, y mucho. Sin embargo, no creía que él gustase de ella. La Haruno no era consciente de cuanto había cambiado su apariencia desde la última vez que se había podido apreciar en un espejo, ni siquiera recordaba claramente como era antes.

.

—"_¿Y si a Sasuke-kun no le parezco bonita? Kami, seguro sólo quiere mi amistad… ¿Le gustará otra chica?"_—se cuestionó la chica de obres jade.

.

Siempre le había parecido extraño e incluso imposible el enamorarse de alguien al que no había visto y que, seguramente, jamás vería. Se había auto convencido de que nunca recuperaría la vista, ¿Para qué darse falsas esperanzas? ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Necesitaba aferrarse a la realidad sin importar cual fuese. Pero ahora era distinto, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que no lo pudiera ver nunca, aún así lo quería… Estaba enamorada de Sasuke y ya no había marcha atrás Sin poder evitarlo, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios.

.

—¿Se puede saber en qué tanto piensas, que te la has pasado suspirando, frente de marquesina?—al escuchar tan súbitamente la voz de Ino cerca de ella se asustó y su cuerpo dio un pequeño respingo, a la vez que se sonrojaba imperceptiblemente.

.

—I-Ino… ¿Yo?… Esto… En nada—contestó apenas la pelirrosa.

.

—¿Sabes? Dicen por ahí que un suspiro es un beso no dado—comentó casualmente, rió por lo bajo al ver que el sonrojo de su amiga se intensificaba. La Yamanaka sonrió comprensiva y puso su mano delicadamente sobre la cabeza rosa de Sakura— ¿Porqué no se lo dices de una ves y listo?- opinó tranquilamente.

.

—¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas, cerda?—cuestionó, nerviosa.

.

—No te hagas la tontita—rió un poco—Te estoy diciendo que le digas a Sasuke-kun que te gusta.

.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó histérica y enrojeciendo como un tomate.

.

Inner: "¡¿Tanto se me nota?! ¡¡Qué vergüenza, shannaro!!"

.

—Te conozco muy bien, Sakura, y sé que estás enamorada de él—explicó la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

.

—Demo, ¿Cómo se lo diré? Además… ¿Y si yo no le gusto a él?—alegó tristemente.

.

—Bueno, no lo sabrás si no lo intentas ¿No?

.

—Sí, lo sé… pero, aun así, me da miedo que me rechace—comentó la ojiverde—Eso me dolería demasiado—se sonrojó en sobremanera al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

.

—¡Pero si no le dices nada te quedaras el resto de tu vida pensando en lo que hubiera sucedido si lo hubieras hecho!… Anda, díselo y sal de dudas.

.

—…—Sakura se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando que hacer—Sí, lo haré. Tienes razón.

.

—Claro, ¡Siempre la tengo!—dijo creída, pero con gracia y ambas rieron.

.

.

.

Continuará…

.

.

* * *

Hola! :P jejeje Espero que les gustara el capi! Gomen por tardar… editar un fic es más complicado de lo que pensé :S además acabo de recuperarme, estuve enferma… de nuevo U_U (Inner: Hm, comienzo a pensar que la gripe está enamorada de nosotras xD) Ay inner, tú y tus payasadas òωóU Lo otro es que pues, toy en clases de nuevo como saben *suspira cansinamente* Bueh… no tengo nada más que decir, ojalá les gustara y me dejen muchos reviews! Ya saben que eso me anima a seguir, cha! Si quieren se pasan por mis demás fics, ahorita actualizaré "Amándote en la Oscuridad" n_n

Y sí… en este fanfic el romance SasuSaku se da prontito n//n

Para los que leyeron el fic antes de la edición… seguro se darán cuenta que hay varias cosillas nuevas en estos dos capis que llevo :D A menos que no recuerden claramente el capi 1 original jejejeje

Respuesta a los Anónimos: 

Genesis041095: Hola! Nee, lamento que te molestara la reedición, pero debía hacerlo T-T Míralo por el lado bueno… el fic mejorará mucho! OωOU Espero que leas la conti y me digas que tal está. Sayo!

Kakii Chii!: Hola! Que kawaii que te gustara! :) No te considero pesada D: de hecho… me caes muy bien! xD además los reviews siempre son muy bienvenidos ¬ω¬ Como vez te dediqué este capítulo nOn! Espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Matta ne!

Sasuke sakura fan: Gracias por el rr. Buenísimo que te gustara, espero tu opinión sobre el cap! Sayo!

Shanty-Chan (n_n): Hola! Gracias por el rr! :) Espero tu opinión sobre este capi jojojojo sayo!

Sttephy-Chan: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Me emociona tu agrado por mi fic… que lo seguiste desde el inicio y aún ahora TωT Claro que te paso el cap original! Como dices que lo tendrás de uso privado pues no hay problema, además te lo mereces n_n Tú sólo dime adónde te lo envio! Espero tu opinión sobre este capi! Matta ne!

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Sttephy-chan

Genesis041095

Kakii chii!

Sasuke sakura fan

Shanty-Chan (n_n)

xKristenx

HiiRuKii-cHaNn

xHachii.033

Yuuai Haruno

Sakuratrc

Dani dani37910

Mariam H.

Fer'z uchiha

The-Vampire-MCR

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Y, obviamente, un millón de gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews en la versión original de este fanfic! No sería nada sin ustedes :P

¡Se cuidan muchísimo~!

NoS LeEmOs En El SiGuIeNtE CaPíTuLo!!

**)O**_**.o**_**(·:R**_**i**__**o**_**ko**_**0**__**0**_**1:·)**_**o.**_**O(**


End file.
